El buen chico Eren Jaeger
by Angelus24
Summary: Eren Jaeger es un chico que vive pacificamente en un vecindario de la ciudad Wall Maria junto a sus poco comunes amigos. (Parodia de Charlie Brown interpretada por Eren y los personajes de Shingeki)


**Buenos Dias gente extraña del fandom que prefiere pasar sus ratos leyendo guiones aficionados en vez de jugar con drogas como la gente normal ^_^. Es primera vez en el fandom de Shingeki No Kyojin, no se me había ocurrido hacer algo con esta complicada serie pero luego de ver cierta imagen comica de Reiner simplemente no pude resistirme a hacer esta locura. ¡Disfrutadlo ;) o acepten la correspondiente tortura! ;(**.

El buen chico Eren Yaeger.

Era medio dia en un pequeño vecindario de la inocente y pacifica ciudad de Wall Maria, un lugar agradable con gente agradable que respira paz y bebe felicidad, gente alegre que disfruta de tener niños generalmente alegres. Aquí los jóvenes tienen mil formas de pasar el tiempo y la favorita de la mayoría era por supuesto el Beisbol por muy degradante que resultara jugar para algunos equipos.

Hoy se batían a duelo dos polos muy opuestos en cuanto a habilidad, el equipo de la Legión, grupo maldito de mala suerte, en la otra esquina Los Titanes, equipazo bendecido con jugadores habilidosos y de prominente altura.

Aun así se podía notar el optimismo de parte de los jugadores de la Legión, a ellos no les importaba ganar o perder, les bastaba con suavizar la humillación; y este asunto seria el punto de conversación de dos de los miembros.

-No nos podría estar yendo mejor Eren. –Dijo el Catcher (pequeña niña de cabello rubio y linda apariencia menor en edad a los demás), caminando hacia el montículo del lanzador, aprovechando un pequeño descanso pedido por el bateador para beber agua.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo Crista. –Respondió el Manager y entrenador del equipo, Eren Yaeger, niño de 12 años de cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos verdes que disfruta de la vida cuando no le escupe en la cara, viste la gorra negra con el logo de un lobito de caricatura que es el uniforme de su equipo. –Es la última entrada, hemos conseguido ponchar a dos de sus bateadores y tenemos a Berthold en la tercera base y a Ymir en la segunda.

-¿Te das cuenta de que si consigues ponchar al siguiente bateador podremos reducir la distancia entre nuestras puntuaciones a solo 820 puntos de diferencia? –Decía emocionada mirando al marcador Legion: O. Titantes: 821.

-Valió la pena permanecer de pie luego de que nos hicieran todas esas carreras, los últimos bateadores tenían sus brazos tan cansados que no pudieron golpear la pelota. –Dijo sonriente y acomodándose la gorra.

-Entrenador será mejor que no te duermas en los laureles. –Dijo el que jugaba en el campo derecho Reiner, niño considerablemente fornido con rostro avejentado y cuadrado con fuerza casi tan grande como su tontedad, siempre sabe que decir en el momento correcto… por razones que están fuera del alcance de la comprensión de los hombres comunes hacía todo su esfuerzo por evitar decir estas cosas. –¿Ya te has dado cuenta de quién es jugador que va al bate?

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó el entrenador.

Reiner señalo hacía la manguera de donde bebían los jugadores. -Nada más ni nada menos que el "Titan de Eren". –Sí, el Titan de Eren. Muchos de los miembros del equipo de Los Titanes eran de una zona más apartada de la ciudad y los chicos de Legión acostumbraban a poner motes a los que más destacaban en el equipo; uno de ellos era por supuesto ese chico tan grande que por circunstancias de la casualidad siempre terminaba lanzando y bateando al turno de Eren de entrar al campo, siempre arrasando con su "rival".

*Gulp* Eren tragó saliva y con velocidad de rayo se sobrepuso de su nerviosismo. –¡Excelente! La situación no podría ser mejor, cumpliré dos de mis objetivos de golpe. Haremos nuestra primera carrera y derrotare a ese sin vergüenza de una vez por todas.

-Eso espero. –Dijo Reiner. –Imagina lo que pasaría si fallaras; terminaríamos el juego sin hacer una sola carrera, seriamos derrotados con 821 puntos a favor del otro equipo. –Reiner movia sus brazos de un lado a otro como con nerviosismo. -821 es un número al que no se le puede sacar raíz cuadrada… Cuando mi papá me preguntara por cuanto perdi, no podría reducir la vergüenza diciendo: "perdimos por 2 a la octava potencia". Si perdiéramos por un número sin raíz, no lo podría soportar… Dios de verdad que no lo podría soportar *llanto*. –Reiner dio media vuelta y coloco su mano sobre su rostro para ocultar sus lágrimas, resultando en un poco de pena de parte de los otros dos junto a él. –¿Verdad que sería una pena que fallaras? –Preguntó con su carácter restaurado. –¿Entiendes la pesada carga que esta sobre tus hombros?

Eren dejo caer unas cuantas gotas de sudor y molesto contestó: -Entiendo que tú lugar es en el campo derecho y estas en mi montículo, ¡vuelve al campo derecho que es donde perteneces! –Reiner regresó a su lugar sin prestar demasiada atención al autoritario tono de voz de Eren.

-…- Crista no supo que decir por un momento. -820 no tiene raíz cuadrada. Bueno Eren Yaeger, es la hora del héroe, haznos sentir orgullosos. –Ella también se retiró a su lugar.

"Bien es el momento, voy a lanzar la pelota y le dare tres Strikes a ese sujeto de los titanes. Tiene los días contados, ese titán es mío." Pensaba Eren ansioso. "Todos cuentan conmigo, con su capitán, el cabeza del equipo, voy a hacerlo, sere el héroe de todos." De repente su corazón se acelera. "No voy a fallar, voy hacerlo bien… No decepcionare al equipo… No hay forma de cederle mi turno a alguien, ¿verdad?".

El miedo entonces empezó a regresar a su mente. "¿Y si fracaso? Todos se decepcionaran. No, voy a vencer a ese Titan, porque nada me impedirá lanzar ahora mismo… no parece que vaya a llover, ¿no es así?" Miro en la dirección en la cual habría de lanzar. "Oh no, ahí viene ese Titan, se esta parando en posición de bateo; Crista me esta haciendo ceñas para que lanze." Tapo sus ojos un momento y sus piernas empezaron a temblar. "No, ¡voy a lanzar, no es momento de ponerse nervioso, es momento de mirar a nuestro oponente a los ojos desafiando su autoridad y hacer que acepte el destino que le corresponde!

"Ahí va el primer Strike." Eren lanza la pelota según la estrategia recomendada y con gran fuerza física, obviamente no tan grande como la de la persona que propulso la pelota en su dirección apenas pasando por arriba de su cabeza, pero con un potente viento tras ella, lo suficientemente feroz como para lanzarlo al piso dando tres vueltas en el aire, pirueta que le ha costado la mitad de su ropa, perdiendo guantes, zapatos, gorra y camisa.

*¡Es un cuadrangular!* Grita el arbitro. *¡Los Titanes son los ganadores!* Es entonces cuando se aproxima el equipo de Eren a la base del montículo para expresar sus sentimientos. *-¡Cabeza de caballo! ¡WAAAHHHH!* Gritan juntos y entristecidos todos se van cada cual a su casa.

-No, soy yo quien no puede aceptar su destino… *Suspiro*

Luego de unos minutos y habiendo recuperado su ropa, Eren se paro en la entrada del campo de beisbol y con una mirada decidida y una sonrisa segura dijo para si. –Bueno, hemos perdido pero al menos debemos ser buenos perdedores, voy a esperar a que Los Titanes terminen de celebrar y cuando salgan estrechare sus manos, así dirán: "felicidades por un buen partido, jugaste muy bien.", si, será cuando terminen de celebrar.

[2 horas más tarde…]

Luego de dos horas uno de los miembros de Legión se apareció, en el campo, el pequeño en "sentido figurado" Berthold, con altura prominente para a su edad era el jugador más alto del equipo, y varias veces los espectadores habían pensado que era del equipo Titanes, casi siempre concluyendo que un chico tan gallina no podía ser parte de ese equipo, actitud notada por su hábito de cargar una mantita; hombre prudente fiel a su filosofía de que quedarse callado es mejor que decir mil tonterías; Berthold, chico que muy de vez en cuando abre la boca.

-¿Eren Yaeger todavía estas aquí? –Preguntó acercándose a Eren en la entrada del campo.

-Ah Berthold, ¿viniste para estrechar las manos del equipo ganador? –Preguntó alegre.

-Había dejado mi gorra en la banca. ¿A cuál equipo pretendes saludar? –Preguntó un poco dudoso. –Si te refieres a los Titanes, ellos ya se han ido, el campo esta vacío.

-*Suspiro* Debieron de encontrar alguna otra salida para evitar pasar por aquí. –Eren se puso la mano en la barbilla. –Tal vez saltaron la cerca como son tan altos debio ser como dar un paso al frente.

Berthold entonces miro el suelo, y habían huellas, muy grandes para ser suyas o las de los zapatos de Eren. –Yo creo que salieron por aquí Eren…

-¿Berthold no puedes dejarme permanecer un rato más en la cómoda negación?

[…]

Berthold y Eren caminaban juntos camino a sus casas y mientras hacían eso, Eren aprovechaba para hablar mal del equipo con el que habían jugado, difamando especialmente a sus estrellas.

-Me molesta el enano, si son el equipo Titanes porque rayos esta ese enano con ellos, no vale si es rápido corriendo o si se barre como si fuera un mono, ni mucho menos que sus frenillos nos pongan a todos nerviosos e intimidados, siendo tan bajo no debería estar en el equipo.

-Pero Eren… él es casi tan alto como yo… y la ultima vez que me midieron dijeron que mi altura era de un 1.74metros.

-Sigue siendo bajito comparado con ellos.

-Comparados con esos tipos cualquiera es bajito… -Berthold dudaba con cada comentario, en cualquier momento metería la pata.

-Y luego esta ese sujeto, ese jugador de los Titanes pareciera blindado o armado. ¿Recuerdas cuando Ymir le golpeo en la cabeza con la pelota? ¡No se movio ni un poquito!, te lo digo yo, ese sujeto tiene una placa de metal en la cabeza.

-…Tal vez juega rugby, tal vez jugó tanto al rugby, que su cabeza ha desarrollado una capa musculosa que protege su cráneo de impactos. –Dijo con extraño convencimiento.

-…- Eren le miro sin decir nada.

-It`s evolution baby.

-Eres raro Berthold. Pero sabes cuál de ellos es el más molesto de todos.

-El Titán de Eren… -Al responder rodaba los ojos hacia arriba, seguramente a esto era a lo que quería llegar Eren.

-Exacto, ese patán aberrante se creo mejor que todo el mundo. Me hace desear acabar con todos los Titanes de un solo pelotazo; pero creo que lo que más odio de ese tipo es que…

-…No deja de presumir… - Ya había memorizado esta parte.

-No deja de presumir su estúpida novia La Titan femenina. –Chica bastante extraña y de apariencia peculiarmente atractiva nombrada así por ser la única mujer del equipo. –Es decir, ya se que estoy miserablemente solo y que las únicas cartas que me envían las chicas son las de reclamos. –A partir de esa frase autocompasiva empezó a hablar melancólicamente. -*Suspiro* No necesito que alguien me este recordando todo el tiempo que estoy miserablemente solo en un mundo donde seis de cada diez personas tienen una pareja.

-…Si te hace sentir mejor Eren… creo que a esa chica de ahí le gustas.

Eren volteó en la dirección que Berthold señaló con su dedo y dejando salir una exhalación de miedo prosiguió a esconderse tras un árbol cercano a la acera, apenas asomando la cara para ver. –Es la pequeña de la bufanda roja…

-Parece que se dirige al campo, ¿crees que quisiera ver el juego?

-Tal vez Berthold.

-¿Porque no vas a hablar con ella? Ve y dile eso que haz querido decirle desde la primera vez que te diste cuenta de que te seguía hasta tu casa. –Perseguir a Eren hasta su casa era una costumbre de este pequeña lindura con ojos en forma de clavos.

-¿Que deje de acosarme? No puedo hacerlo Berthold, en verdad no puedo hacerlo. –Eren apartó la cara avergonzado y con sus ojos a medio cerrar dijo. –Ella… es muy fuerte… -La señaló con su dedo desde su escondite. Y ahí estaba la pequeña de la bufanda roja, usando su mano derecha para darle vueltas a una cuerda que del otro lado lleva enganchado su juguete preferido, una piedra del tamaño de un melón.

Muchos habían sido los accidentes que involucraban a esta piedrita que llegaba a hacerse un proyectil de alto poder al reventarse la cuerda.

-Además aunque tuviera el coraje de acercarme y decirle que dejara de seguirme, no podría encontrar las palabras… -Eren bajo la mirada como decaído. –Ella tiene buena vista.

-¿Buena vista?

-Si, ella puede ver todos los aspectos y planos que componen el físico y el patrón psicológico de una persona solo con mirarla. –Decía Eren juntando sus manitas contra su pecho, conmovido por su propia forma de hablar.

-… ¿Y?

-Teniendo esa habilidad… no queda nada que pueda decir o hacer para disuadirla de dejar de ir tras de mi… cuando mira en mi dirección ella no ve a un hombre Berthold, ¡ella ve a un dios!

-…- Berthold se quedó en silencio mientras miraba a Eren inexpresivo, era difícil decir si era en efecto tan narcisista como lo hacían ver sus palabras, la forma en la que lo había dicho era similar a la de alguien que habla de un problema sin remedio y la forma decaída en la que se le veía ahora era idéntica a la de alguien preocupado por ello.

-*Suspiro* No sé qué hacer Berthold…

Al notar su auténtica aunque extraña desesperación, su sentido del deber entró en acción. –No temas Eren, yo iré a aclarar las cosas con esa chica de la bufanda roja. –Dijo con el pecho inflado y lleno de coraje; Eren volvió a ocultarse detrás del árbol mientras miraba el desarrollo de los eventos.

¡De pronto!... aquello se volvió demasiado bizarro para ser visto, oculto sus ojos hasta que todo había pasado regresando a su lugar Berthold con la cara hinchada y con uno de sus zapatos metido en su boca. -¡Dios, Berthold! ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste? –Eren estaba asustado por el estado de su amigo, y prosiguió a retirar el zapato de su boca.

-Creo que metí la pata otra vez… -Contó casi lagrimeando. –Le dije que no la soportábamos ni a ella ni a su obsesión y que se esfumara…

-¡¿Eso fue todo lo que le dijiste?! ¡Eso no era para que te golpeara así! –Eren de repente se armo de valor y dijo con fuerza. –Esto no se quedara así, ¡oye tú! Si tú, la pequeña de la bufanda roja.

-…- Berthold se quedo en silencio mientras miraba a Eren irse lentamente para confrontarla mientras tanto recordaba con más detalle las palabras que había dicho, con el propósito de saber si había ofendido de más: "Tú, niña, Eren dice que ya no te soporta ni a ti ni a tu obsesión…" -…- Se quedo pensando, su mente entonces empezó a aislar palabras "Tú, niña, Eren dice…" Un acercamiento más detenido para análisis preciso… "Eren dice…" –Creo que metí la pata de nuevo…

Un rato más tarde regresó Eren lleno de marcas rojas en el rostro, las marcas… de pequeños besitos. –Eren Yaeger… ¿que fue lo que le dijiste?... –Preguntó confuso.

-…Nada… No se puede pelear contra sus argumentos…

[...]

Eren se había separado de su buen amigo para ir hasta su casa, él era tipo muy feliz, pero tristemente hoy era uno de esos días en los que el mundo no estaba muy feliz con él y caminaba por el jardín trasero de su hogar con la cara algo agachada a la vez que con un pañuelo limpiaba esas molestas marquitas en su cara.

-Hoy es uno de esos días en los que el mundo está enfadado conmigo. – Decía. –En días como estos no hay nada mejor que tú mejor amigo de toda la vida venga corriendo y te de la bienvenida a casa. –Habló feliz viendo en dirección a la casita de perro en su jardin que de hecho no era de su perro. Y sobre el techo de la casita se hallaba su mejor amigo de toda la vida, acostado de espaldas en un momento de extraña pereza.

-¡Buaaahhh! –Bostezó fuertemente limitándose a darse la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

-Este Armin… hasta donde llegaran sus locuras… -Dijo algo decepcionado siguiendo su camino al interior de la casa. Aquel era su mejor amigo, Armin, chico rubio de 12 años, brillante en decenas de formas y considerable loco en otras millones; de cabeza aparentemente grande debido a su peinado un poco levantado y suelto en todas direcciones, aunque llena de ideas extrañas; la última de ellas… colgarse orejas de tela y creerse perro, para encajar en su rol de perro había llegado a construirse una casita en el patio de su mejor amigo, lamentablemente no servía como perro.

-¡Al fin estas aquí hermano mayor! –Exclamó en voz alta la pequeña hermana menor de Eren, obviamente de mal humor. –Ese mejor amigo tuyo ha estado aquí durante una semana, ¿Cuánto tiempo más estará durmiendo en nuestro jardín?

-Dale un poco más de tiempo… quizá se olvide de toda la cosa y se le ocurra creerse pato, y viajar hacia al sur. –Dijo con un cierto optimismo, casi como si se creyera que tal cosa era posible.

-Tratándose de Armin no diría que es imposible, ¿pero cuanto tiempo tardara en cambiar de ideas?; ¿y que si mientras tanto se toma otra semana?, tendría que quedarse y comer tres veces al día, que son 21 comidas; con el sueldo de un doctor papá no pueden pagar por 21 comidas adicionales. –Le seguía de cerca a Eren en lo que caminaba para seguir bombardeándolo con sus raros argumentos. –¿Y que si mamá y papá deciden que debemos compartir nuestros alimentos con él y entonces ya no tenemos energía para hacer nuestras tareas ni tomar el autobús porque estamos demasiado huesudos? ¡¿Has pensado en eso hermano mayor?!

Eren se detuvo y puso su dedo índice en su mentón, se dio la vuelta y miro a su hermanita. –No pasa un solo minuto sin que piense en eso… en serio. –Respondió con una mirada sincera. –Pero no me preocupa tanto el tema de la hambruna.

-Eso es porque eres un chico flaco, siempre has sido un chico flaco; pero yo soy una niñita bien nutrida, seguramente no podría soportar quedarme en los huesos… -Dijo su hermanita sujetándose la barriga con una mirada melancólica.

-¿Sabes Sasha?... No conozco ninguna otra niña de 9 años que se preocupe tanto por la comida y la nutrición como tú. –Eren continúo su camino sin prestarle ya más atención.

Sasha Yaeger la pequeña hermanita de Eren, a sus 9 años de edad era una niñita con más estomago que cabeza, con fuertes convicciones sobre el correcto consumo de proteínas y mente abrumada por las preocupaciones causadas por la ley, la política, la comida, lo desconocido, futuros hipotéticos, los tempates y el pensamiento profundo sobre dichos futuros probables quizá no tan probables.

*Riinnnngggg* Sonó el teléfono de la casa y Eren caminó hasta el para responder. –¿Hola? –Preguntó colocándolo sobre su oído.

-Hola Aren. –Se escuchó una joven voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono. –Es Moody Annie. Escuché que tú equipo jugó contra Los Titanes. –La persona del otro lado del teléfono era, (como ella misma se había identificado), Annie Lionheart, jovencita de 12 años de edad de cabello rubio y mirada perversa. Su personalidad de carácter agradable pero con la tendencia a reventar enfurecida con facilidad contrastante con su pequeña estatura hizo que los demás niños le dieran el apodo de "La enojadita Annie". Por razones poco claras esta era la mejor amiga del joven Eren.

-*Suspiro* Aquí vamos otra vez…

-Tú amigo Reiner me contó sobre las puntuaciones 821 puntos a 0, Aren me sorprendes, ¿sabes que hasta ahora yo consideraba tal puntuación como físicamente imposible?

-Yo también… yo también…-Decía lentamente rodando los ojos hacia arriba, esperando que con su tono de voz se diera cuenta de que no deseaba hablar del tema.

-Por tu tono de voz puedo entender que no deseas hablar del tema, y no es para menos Aren. –Respondió casi burlona. –Todo el mundo pierde contra Los Titanes, todo el mundo Aren, y es natural, ¿has visto a ese chico tan grande e inmenso que juega en su equipo?

-¿El Titán armado?

-No, el que es grande e inmenso.

-¿Te refieres al enano?

-¡Aren, "dije grande e inmenso"! –Dijo con voz fuerte, sonaba un poco enojada.

-¿Entonces la "Titán femenina"?

-No, no, el que es grande e inmenso.

-…Ya se, el "Titán de Eren"

-¡Que no!, me refiero al que es grande e inmenso, el que se llama… se llama… no recuerdo como se llamaba, pero es tan grande e inmenso que sin exagerar podríamos decir que "colosal" le queda pequeño. Eh… ¿de que estábamos hablando?...

-No quiero hablar de eso de cualquier modo…

-Ah sí, el juego. Lo que quiero decir Aren es que todos perdemos contra ellos, incluyéndome, pero al menos nosotros morimos de pie, ¿me entiendes?

-Creo que sí… -Respondió desganado y poniendo una expresión de irritación. –Malditos titanes, ya lo veras un día les venceré a todos.

-Pero no todo es tan malo como parece querido, si, perdiste y es terriblemente humillante la forma en que perdiste, pero si piensas positivamente te darás cuenta de que algo bueno ha salido de todo esto.

En ese momento Eren reflexionó por dos segundos y sintió una elevación de su autoestima. –Si… ¡Si! Tienes razón Annie, algo bueno ha salido; hemos perdido pero a cambio me he hecho más experimentado, los chicos también y con la experiencia viene la habilidad, sí, quizá la próxima vez podríamos tener una oportunidad, quizá la próxima vez podríamos vencer a los Titanes.

-…- Annie se quedó un rato sin responder, necesitaba tiempo para revisar en su mente que comentario podría haber propulsado esta respuesta. –Aha... Eso y también pensaba que debías revisar los Fines Records, he sacado algunos cálculos y creo que acaban de romper la marca mundial de ponchados por un solo partido.

-…-Ya sin el humor para responder cualquier cosa Eren colgó con fuerza el teléfono y mientras iba dando pisotones al piso de camino a su habitación a la ves farfullaba para si. –Malditos problemas… algún día los resolveré todos.

[…]

Muy lejos del problemático chico Eren, una de sus amigas más jóvenes Crista Lenz se encontraba en su pequeña casa del vecindario practicando su pasatiempo favorito, tocar el piano; la fina arte de la música clásica demostraba la exquisitez de sus sonidos durante sus prácticas, en medio de las cuales ella hacía alarde de su bien dotada habilidad para hacer hablar a su amigo con dientes de marfil.

Pero hablando de amigos, uno completamente diferente acababa de entrar en la casa, al notarlo su concentración se rompió, dejando de tocar al instante y sin apartar la vista de las teclas de su piano preguntó: -Estaba segura de haber puesto un cerrojo… ¿como rayos entraste Reiner?

El invitado no deseado estaba recostado contra uno de los pies del piano. –Tú tienes tu arte y yo tengo la mía, ¿si Crista? –Respondió tranquilo mientras sonreía.

Muchos de sus amigos venían aquí de vez en vez para escucharla tocar y no es que ella fuera del tipo ermitaña, felizmente dejaría pasar a cualquiera de ellos con propósito de tener compañía y público, pero la presencia bastante recurrente de Reiner últimamente había provocado un aumento de la seguridad de la casa. Ahora ya estaba dentro y Crista ya no miraba la necesidad de darle importancia, limitándose solo a seguir tocando.

-...- Luego de un rato escuchando la música Reiner paso a conversar. –Crista, si yo te gustara, ¿me lo dirías?

-Oh sí. –Respondió feliz. -Te lo haría saber en el mismo instante, luego procuraría apartar un tiempo para pasar contigo, saldría contigo, y cada vez que dijeras algo que me resultara especialmente agradable me aseguraría de recordarte cuanto te quiero.

Reiner le miro antes de preguntar. –¿Eso sería si te gustara?

-"Si me gustaras".

-Maldita sea… -Dijo apartando la mirada. Se tomó unos segundos para escuchar la música antes de volver a hablar. – ¿…Sabes Crista?, tengo el presentimiento de que algún día vamos a casarnos.

-Muphuhu… -Una pequeña risa se le escapo en su intento intentando contenerse la carcajada, desde su perspectiva el chiste era muy bueno.

-De hecho ya me lo estoy imaginando, estoy de pie en el altar sin nada que hacer y con los nervios destrozados, ha pasado una hora desde que se anuncio que vendría la novia y mi madre esta apunto de llamar a los miembros confiables de la familia para comenzar una misión de búsqueda y captura cuando finalmente te apareces en la boda, caminas lentamente a la mirada de todos mientras vistes tu largo vestido de novia y entonces mi padre dice accidentalmente en voz alta: "¿Esa es la novia de Reiner? ¡Pero si es como un metro más enana!"

-…- Crista deja de tocar y por un momento presta atención al desenvolvimiento de este cuento.

-Cuando llegas a pararte junto a mí, miras a tus madre y ves que a su lado está un asiento vacío destinado a tu padre quien se negó a reconocerte como hija cuando decidiste casarte con una persona con gustos y personalidad tan apartados de los suyos. Es entonces cuando mi padre rompe a carcajadas y frotando su frente dice: "¡Jajajajaja no lo soportó más! Es como representación de la bella y la bestia jajajaja." Finalmente con esa burla llegas a captar lo que en un momento te resulto imperceptible, "te espera un matrimonio difícil lleno de burlas y desastre social".

-…-Crista se queda sin palabras… por un segundo. –Sabes Reiner… Cuando tratas de cortejar a una persona por lo general le mencionas lo bueno que será para ella o él estar contigo.

-…-Reiner deja caer el rostro contra la pata del piano. –Qué cosa…

[…]

Unas horas más tarde Eren camina por el parque junto a Annie y Hanji (ambas mejores amigas pese a ser muy diferentes de carácter y personalidad). *Aaaahhh* Saltan de la sorpresa los tres al escuchar el grito de un varon tras ellos, es Berthold corriendo rápidamente en su dirección con una caja de almuerzo entre sus manos; se hacen a un lado para evitar chocar.

-Berthold esa caja es muy grande, ¡vamos a sentarnos junto a un árbol para compartirla! –Dice la persona en su persecución la pequeña Sasha.

Eren y las dos chicas los miran pasar de largo mientras pisan el césped a un lado del camino; casi inmediatamente se aparece Armin caminando con su peculiar atuendo en extraña compañía de pájaros; no pasaría ni siquiera un minuto antes de que vieran venir por la dirección opuesta a los otros dos, a Reiner caminando junto a Crista en plan de negociación.

-No Reiner sencillamente no hay forma de que eso ocurra. –Respondia Crista en reacción a sus argumentos. –No me gustas ni un poquito, es decir, cuando has dicho tú algo bueno sobre Mozart.

Finalmente llega a pie por el transitado camino del parque una nube de polvo y muy en el fondo de ella un amigo menos cercano del grupo, Levi The Pig. *Tose* *Tose* Solo con pasar cerca de ellos empiezan a ahogarse con el polvo del que nunca puede despegarse.

Le ven irse y ya cansados de mover sus cabezas como veletas siguiendo la dirección del viento deciden seguir su curso. Aparentemente ignorando todo lo sucedido pronto surge su propio tema de conversación.

-Esa hermana tuya… -Dice pausadamente Annie. –Luego de verla siempre me quedo bien confundida Eren.

-A veces pasa.

-No lo entiendo… ¿el amor está relacionado a la comida?

-Bueno, supongo que existe el amor a los alimentos… -Mientras Eren responde el grupo prosigue a descansar de la caminata y a reposar debajo de un árbol, Hanji en el extremo del árbol opuesto a los otros dos.

-Explícame que es el amor Eren. –Pide Annie viendo a las hojas arriba del árbol.

-No creo que pueda explicártelo…

-Inténtalo, ¿si?

-No puedes explicar que es el amor. –Respondio Eren viendo hacia el horizonte. –Es como tratar de explicar el azul del cielo, la belleza de la luz de la luna, o la fragancia de las flores.

En el rostro de Annie se formo una gran sonrisa, como de extrema felicidad y viéndole pasó a decir. –Dijiste algo lindo Aren, eres todo un lobo. –La entonación de voz ligeramente coqueta le produjo nauseas a Eren a lo cual pudo haber contribuido un rápido pestañeo de parte de Annie. –Me sorprende que alguien como tú sepa tan poco del amor como yo.

-...No es tan incomprensible como crees, solo es difícil de explicar, quizá con una situación hipotética... Supongamos que veo pasar a esa tan hermosa chica y…

-¡Espera, espera! ¿Tiene que ser obligatoriamente bella? Acaso a un chico no puede gustarle alguien que no sea "tan hermosa", que sea simplemente bella, que sea bajita, este un poquito tocada de la cabeza y tenga una nariz algo grande, ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Eso es lo que crees?! –Los violentos cuestionamientos hicieron inquietarse a Eren, aun así sabía que por suerte esto no pasaría de palabras a los tortazos.

-Tal vez generalice con la descripción… veamos… supongamos que veo venir a esa chica tan enana, desquiciada y narizona cuando entonces…

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS NARIZONA?! –El enardecido grito de Annie hizo que Eren callera al suelo y se arrastrase con sus manos hacia atrás y en retroceso, esta vez si la había hecho enfadar; sin embargo y como era de esperarse por situaciones pasadas, ella se limitó a retirarse de mal humor.

-No la puedo… soportar… -Dijo cansado y paso a irse en direccion contraria a ella.

Finalmente luego de presenciar todo aquel evento y de haber visto a todos aquellos chicos, la olvidada por sus amigos, Hanji, les mira irse desde su asiento en el árbol.

-…No me había dado cuenta de lo loco que es este vecindario…

FIN

**Pues ahí quedo mi One-Shot, aunque me salió un poco larga esta broma, espero que haya sido tan agradable para ustedes leerlo como resulto para mí escribirlo. Soy consciente de que los personajes no son nada IC, pero no se suponía que lo fuesen… No me gusta ser precipitado, pero quizá algún día se me ocurra hacer una pequeña serie de capítulos de este One-Shot así que no lo pondré en estatus de "Completado", sin embargo para que eso suceda primero tendré que ver Reviews ò_ó. Tengan una buen día… no que estoy diciendo xD, tengan una buena noche. ;)**


End file.
